The present disclosure relates to earthmoving machines and, more particularly, to earthmoving machines where the earthmoving implement is subject to adaptive control. For example, and not by way of limitation, many types of terrain-based earthmoving machines, such as bulldozers, pavers, excavator, loaders, scrapers, etc., typically have a hydraulically controlled earthmoving implement that can be manipulated by a joystick or other means in an operator control station of the machine, and is also subject to partially or fully automated adaptive control. For example, the user of the machine may control the lift, tilt, angle, and pitch of the implement. In addition, one or more of these variables may also be subject to partially or fully automated control based on information sensed or received by an adaptive environmental sensor of the machine. For example, and not by way of limitation, it is contemplated that aspects of the present disclosure may be applicable to technology similar to that represented by the disclosures of U.S. Pat. No. 8,689,471, which is assigned to Caterpillar Trimble Control Technologies LLC and discloses methodology for sensor-based automatic control of an excavator, U.S. Pat. No. 8,634,991, which is assigned to Caterpillar Trimble Control Technologies LLC and discloses an automated earthmoving system of the type that incorporates a bulldozer for contouring a tract of land to a desired finish shape, U.S. Pat. No. 8,371,769, which is assigned to Caterpillar Trimble Control Technologies LLC and relates to automated control of a paving machine, and U.S. Pat. No. 8,082,084, which is assigned to Caterpillar Trimble Control Technologies LLC and relates to sensor-based automated control of a loader.